In general, a telephone or a corresponding user apparatus that permits its user to communicate, for example conduct a conversation, over a connection with another user, is configured to provide its user with information on an initiator of a connection establishment, usually called a calling party, before the user decides whether or not to accept the connection establishment. Typically, the information is shown to the user via a display, during a ringing signal, or when the connection is being set up but before the user accepts the connection establishment. At the simplest the information shown may be caller identification, either a calling party's number, or a name retrieved using the calling party's number either from a phone book in a memory of the user apparatus, or from a database in the network. The breakthrough of smart phones and corresponding apparatus has increased the amount of different applications, including also applications (apps) with which more information on the calling party may be shown. For example, for apparatus having Android as an operating system, there is available for downloading an application that, when the user is connected with the calling party, outputs in addition to the name and number and a photo also links to social profiles, like profiles on Facebook and Twitter, and possibly information on calling party's location, and weather in the location. When the user is not connected with the calling party, name information is retrieved using publicly available number information, if available. Hence, even the application uses predetermined, pre-stored data to provide information relating to the calling party based on the calling party's number information. Further, the additional information requires that the user and the calling party have been previously connected, and that both also have profile accounts.